


Ordinary (Oikawa Tooru)

by Forever_al0ne



Series: Vent-fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Study, Gen, How is that not a tag, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Injuries, Multi, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Oikawa needs a hug, POV Third Person, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Self-Esteem Issues, Vent-fic, oikawa isnt perfect, yea its his knee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_al0ne/pseuds/Forever_al0ne
Summary: Ordinary(adjective)1. with no special or distinctive features; normal.Oikawa has always been ordinary and he knows.This is a vent-fic where i project myself towards a character and this is what ends up from it. (ps. i learnt about knee anatomy for this)
Series: Vent-fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695958
Kudos: 41





	Ordinary (Oikawa Tooru)

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh spoilers i guess.

_"Talent is something you bloom, instinct is something you polish"_

_Oikawa hated prodigies_. He was jealous of the fact that some people get given the talent of being good at something while **he** had to work so hard to get where he is now.

Oikawa hated the fact he was ordinary. He hated that no matter how hard he tried he would never be able to peak his superiors. He absolutely despised the fact that no matter how much he trains he could never reach the level of a natural.

There would always be a fine line which separates the ordinary from a _**prodigy**_. A line that separates the Achievers to the Aspiring, and that is the line that Oikawa could just not cross. It was his limit, the furthest he could get out of his abilities. As much as he polishes them, perfecting it as much as he can, there will always be a prodigy that's better than him. He has to sit there and watch as he reaches his limit & no longer climb higher as his abilities come to an end.

He has to watch as prodigies whom were made for the game, achieve more than he ever could just cause they were _better_. He had forced himself to go against the tide leading up to the inevitable to try and come out as the superior. He knew Tobio would surpass him and that he would never match to Ushijima as a player. He was only delaying what would eventually happen, it was only a matter of time. 

So he trained to the point where he overworked himself, till there was blood, sweat & tears on the gym floor. He's always had the same goal on his mind, to be the best setter no matter the odds but it just wasn't enough. Where determination and hope could lead you only so far. That's when Iwaizumi found him after a blood-curdling scream, on the floor clutching his knee as if his life depended on it.

He remembered the visit to the ER vividly, the inward shock when the doctor said it was a grade 3 sprain which is whens the whole ligament is torn into two pieces causing the knee joint to be unstable. luckily through lots of time and healing Oikawa would still be able to play volleyball. He remembers the meetings with the sports therapists and the constant stare of Iwaizumi on him. The injury was quite bad but due to stubbornness Oikawa healed enough to make him able to still play volleyball but it definitely had lasting effects from it which included a white brace on his right knee at all times and constant meetings with a sports therapist.

He remembered the feeling of losing leaving his heart heavy & his stomach with a twist, he remembered as his team mates face turn to one of sadness as they lost here last chance at nationals. It all came crashing down on him, all the years of hard work and training but his team just could never make it. He just couldn't get to the ball fast enough as he watched it fall to the ground knowing he couldn't do anything about it.   
  


Oikawa _loathed_ prodigies, he absolutely hated them, hated how he could never be up there with them separated by a line from the Elite to the aspiring. Oikawa wasn't extraordinary he will never be, because no matter what facade he puts up, no matter how much pride he builds himself up on, he will always be ordinary. He would always be the real **_underdog_** surrounded by the extraordinary & he could do nothing to change that.

Oikawa was a setter that could bring out the maximum in any team, it doesn't matter if he only just met them. Oikawa was a team player, he can adapt to bring the best out of anyone, he is very observant and can read people easily on court yet he still cant reach the level of one who is a natural. Being a natural was more than bringing out the best in any team, it was making the team _better_ and that's why Oikawa just can never be good enough. 

Oikawa Tooru will always be the _**Underdog**_ from the rest. He will always be the _**ordinary**_ out of the extraordinary. The _**normality**_ out of the prodigies. For he has grown an inferiority complex to the extraordinary, jealous of the natural talent they posses knowing that he would always have a barrier separating him from the rest. 

_'Oikawa is ordinary whilst the others around him are extraordinary'_

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways i really loved Oikawas arc and honestly i miss him so heres a vent/character study that no on asked for. 
> 
> i'm sorry for the vent fic but thanks for reading it all the way to the end. just know you're appreciated and please take good care of yourself :)


End file.
